Adresse au jeune marié
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de toknsinger. "Mais je me suis consolé tout au long de cette réception surfaite et de mauvais goût, ainsi que de ce gâteau de saccharine avec une pensée, une question pour vous, M. Weasley. Savez-vous ce qu'elle aime ? Je sais ce qu'elle aime."


Adresse au jeune marié

Traduction de l'OS de tonksinger.

J'ai repéré celui-ci y a un moment. Celles qui aiment Severus sarcastique vont adorer. C'est vraiment… Sarcastique, c'est le mot, je pense XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mais je me suis consolé tout au long de cette réception surfaite et de mauvais goût, ainsi que de ce gâteau de saccharine avec une pensée, une question pour vous, M. Weasley. Savez-vous ce qu'elle aime ? Je sais ce qu'elle aime.

Adresse au jeune marié

Je serais toujours reconnaissant du fait que votre épouse ait eu le bon sens de ne pas écouter sa belle-mère, notamment sur la question des tenues du mariage : je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que l'illustre Molly Weasley l'aurait engoncée dans je ne sais quelle confection frivole mieux adaptée à un gâteau qu'à un être humain. Si je suis à nouveau forcé d'assister au mariage de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux qu'espérer que la mariée portera quelque chose de bon goût. Une toge grecque qui adhère à ses courbes et ne tient qu'à une épaule, avec ses cheveux fous serrés en chignon et entremêlés de perles, était certainement plus adéquat, même en observant votre union actuelle.

Merlin, la ligne de sa nuque, lorsqu'elle s'est élevée pour vous embrasser aurait poussé le meilleur sculpteur grec lâcher ses ciseaux et abandonner son art, car il n'aurait jamais pu capturer cela dans le marbre. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle vous a embrassé, je ne désirais plus que ramasser ces ciseaux et les utiliser sur votre tête, qu'elle soit rouge d'autre chose que vos cheveux. J'ai enduré des douleurs et tortures qui vous auraient fait hurler dans votre sommeil, mais observer ce baiser a rendu tous ces Crucios vaguement irritants, en comparaison.

Mais je me suis consolé tout au long de cette réception surfaite et de mauvais goût, ainsi que de ce gâteau de saccharine avec une pensée, une question pour vous, M. Weasley.

Savez-vous ce qu'elle aime ?

Je sais ce qu'elle aime.

Elle aime le chocolat noir, pas ce gâteau à la vanille et aéré que vous avez présenté aux invités, et je l'ai vue cacher son étranglement causé par cette vue avec un sourire forcé. Je recommande des truffes ou de la tarte au chocolat noir non parfumé pour vos futurs desserts, assortis à du café doux et de la crème, un gros morceau de sucre, s'il faut réellement tout vous dévoiler, et un fond de bon whiskey ne seront jamais mal reçus. Elle aime également les fraises enrobées de chocolat, même si elle a tendance à lécher le chocolat pour ensuite croquer la fraise, une vue qui teste ardemment le self-control de tout homme au sang chaud. Serez-vous capable de vous contrôler, M. Weasley ? Pour une raison ou une autre, j'en doute.

Elle a dû être particulièrement ravie de lancer ce bouquet dans la foule, car elle déprécie les roses blanches elle m'a dit une fois qu'elles semblaient « à moitié faites, jamais finies, comme celles d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles qui n'ont pas été peintes. » Pour ce qui est de leurs boutons, en effet. Si vous devez être banal et utiliser des roses, trouvez-en de l'écarlate le plus profond, et lorsque vous vous piquerez vos doigts empotés sur les épines, le sang s'accordera aux pétales. Et si vous l'aimez, vous ne vous plaindrez pas de la douleur. Si vous souhaitez draguer avec un peu de créativité tirée du fond de votre –et j'utilise le mot au sens large- esprit, donnez-lui des lys tigrés, de ceux d'un orange éclatant. Elle les aime, je pense que ça a un lien avec son chat orange. Elle aime son chat, pour quelque raison insoupçonnable.

Je sais ce qu'elle aime d'autre.

Elle aime être embrassée minutieusement, profondément, et avec une finesse considérable, un point sur lequel je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez suivre, après vous avoir vu tenter une partie de –comment est-ce appelé ?- « hockey sur amygdales » avec elle, alors que vous dansiez. Je dois dire que même si elle n'est pas un parangon de grâce lorsqu'il est question de pas de danse, elle semble être gazelle à vos côtés. Peut-être vous enseignera-t-elle la manière dont elle aime être embrassée, quoiqu'avec vos capacités d'apprentissage, cela semble peu probable. Pillez sa bouche, M. Weasley, ne la démolissez pas, et serrez son corps délicieux contre le vôtre d'un même mouvement, cela vous donnant une bonne opportunité d'explorer manuellement son corps, alors qu'elle se porte ailleurs. C'est un corps qui mérite toute exploration, la chair cèdera doucement sous vos mains, sur ses arrondis comme sur ses creux. Il y a une fossette particulièrement adorable juste sous ses fesses qui, lorsqu'on la caresse, suscite les sons les plus merveilleux de sa part bien sûr, M. Weasley, pour cela, il faudrait que vous retiriez vos mains de là où elles tripotent sans doute possible, ses seins. Pétrir, caresser, câliner, dans tous les sens possible, mais ne _tripotez_ pas, sa poitrine ronde et pleine mérite mieux.

Je sais qu'elle aime être séduite ou qu'on lui saute carrément dessus, tant qu'elle n'est pas en train de lire un chemin de pétales menant à la chambre la fait renifler. Quand vous lui dites encore et encore à quel point vous la trouvez belle dans le but de l'exciter pour la nuit, il me semble savoir qu'elle aime un langage un peu plus chargé –appelez-la « petite garce en chaleur » si vous voulez qu'elle se détrempe pour vous. En réalité, je retire mon commentaire, vous ne possédez pas la subtilité requise pour que cette appellation évite l'insulte et soit une appellation érotique à son oreille. Le parler pervers est un art, commencez en disant exactement ce que vous comptez lui faire cette nuit –_à _elle, pas _avec_ elle, la différence est monumentale- et cheminez jusqu'à ce point. Regardez ses yeux alors que vous le faites, ils deviennent de plus en plus humides alors que sa faim s'attise, si elle apprécie ce que vous dites.

Et en parlant de ce que vous allez lui faire…

Embrassez sa gorge et titillez ses lobes d'oreilles si vous voulez qu'elle halète. Elle aime que ses tétons soient fermement pincés et doucement mordus, puis gentiment léchés, même si certaines fois elle vous suppliera de les sucer. Humidifiez-les puis soufflez dessus pour la faire se tortiller et crier. Savez-vous ce qu'est un cunnilingus, M. Weasley ? Voulez-vous boire sa cyprine comme si c'était un élixir de vie alors qu'elle gémit et tremble sous vous, sur le lit ? Parce qu'elle aime réellement ça, Merlin, faites que ce soit toujours le cas. Malheureusement, votre long nez chargé de taches de rousseur ne sera pas capable de frotter son clitoris alors que votre langue s'enfoncera dans ses profondeurs, seuls les hommes 'maudits' d'un bec comme le mien peuvent faire cela. Glissez vos doigts en elle alors que vous léchez son tendre noyau, trouvez ce point en elle qui la fait trembler, pressez-le, et sentez-là se resserrer autour de vos doigts. Si vous vous en sentez l'envie, et y êtes correctement préparé, elle aime avoir un doigt enfoncé dans le cul alors qu'on lui lèche le clitoris. Si vous êtes doué, elle vous rendra la faveur, elle pourrait sortir un enfer vivant de vous avec sa langue, et elle aime entendre des gémissements d'appréciation pour ses talents.

Et lorsque vous grimperez sur elle ce soir, pour accomplir votre 'mission' nuptiale, devrais-je dire, je mentirais en disant ne pas savoir qu'elle aime être prise par derrière. Fort et profondément, je vous prie, une de vos mains jouant avec ses tétons alors que l'autre frotte son clitoris, elle criera plus fort si vous mordez son épaule lorsqu'elle jouit. Et elle aime être fessée et s'entendre dire qu'elle est une vilaine fille, c'est un des premiers jeux auxquels nous avons joué lorsque nous avons commencé notre histoire illicite. Ou attachée, jambes et bras écartés, aux montants du lit, taquinée et tourmentée par la langue, le souffle, ou quoique ce soit d'autre que votre imagination vous propose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous supplie de la soulager. Êtes-vous capable d'accepter que votre femme bosseuse et je-sais-tout ait un côté excentrique ? Pouvez-vous le combler ? _Pouvez-vous lui offrir ce qu'elle aime ?_

Quelque chose me dit que vous ne le pouvez pas. Parce que si vous le pouviez, M. Weasley, elle ne serait pas en ce moment même attachée, bras et jambes écartés, à _mon_ lit, avec les empreintes de _mes_ mains sur ce hardi petit cul, _me_ gémissant de « putain, la faire _jouir_ ! » Elle est venue à moi plus tôt, cette nuit, comme elle est venue tant d'autres nuits au cours de cette dernière année, et elle me regardait avec cette luxure affamée dans le regard, et je… Eh bien, c'est son mariage qu'elle corrompt, et je n'y ai certainement aucune objection. Ce soir, je l'ai déjà prise par derrière, et maintenant je taquine sa fente humide avec mes doigts alors que j'attends que mon sexe s'élève à nouveau. Elle gémit alors que je lui murmure toutes les choses perverses que je vais lui faire, ainsi que celles que je lui ferais me faire, je sais qu'elle aime ma voix. Je lèche toujours sa cyprine sur mes lèvres alors que je commence à attaquer son clitoris tendu de mes doigts, l'effleurement le plus léger est suffisant pour la faire gémir mon nom.

« Severus ! Oh, mon dieu, _Severus_ ! »

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle aime, M. Weasley ? Elle va vous le dire.

« _Severuuusss_ ! »

Elle m'aime, _moi_.

Et alors que je m'apprête à la ravir à nouveau –fort et profondément, comme elle l'aime- je m'interromps brièvement pour considérer ce que _j_'aime. Dois-je vous en faire le dessin, M. Weasley ?

J'aime avoir votre épouse attaché à mon lit. J'aime baiser votre femme et l'entendre hurler mon nom. J'aime lécher son essence de mes lèvres alors qu'elle lèche ma jouissance des siennes. J'aime savoir que votre mariage est aussi vide que le cerveau de Lockhart et qu'elle n'est arrivée jusque là que pour garder les apparences intactes, dans ce monde fou qui est le nôtre. J'aime la regarder se toucher en me regardant, avant que je la prenne à nouveau et la fasse à nouveau trembler autour de moi.

Et par-dessus tout, j'aime qu'elle porte sa robe de mariée. C'est réellement une très belle robe.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë: Voilà. Celle-ci m'a tapé dans l'œil il y a un moment… Et voilà ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Aë je comprends pourquoi cet OS t'a tapé dans l'œil ! Il est tout simplement excellent ! Il allie à la perfection ma haine profonde pour Ron et mon amour (encore plus profond) pour Severus !

Je me suis réellement bien amusée à le bêtaiser celui-là (en fait, je m'amuse aussi quand je corrige les autres évidemment, mais celui-là est dans mon top 5 :D)

.

Aë : Ton top 5 ? Je suis curieuse de l'avoir entièrement écrit !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien... on peut dire que Ron en a (encore!) pris plein la g**e pour pas un rond ^^ Bien fait ! Y a rien rien à faire, je peux vraiment pas le voir en peinture (désolée pour ses fans...). C'était très sympathique à lire. Et j'adore ce Severus. Et ai-je encore besoin de le dire ? Super traduction !

Aë : J'ai plus besoin de le dire, Sevy4eveR dit toujours les choses les plus gentilles. Brref. Cet OS fait l'unanimité, je pense ^^

.

Serez-vous capable de vous contrôler, M. Weasley ? Pour une raison ou une autre, j'en doute. **(C'est marrant, moi aussi...)**

**.**

Elle aime être embrassée minutieusement, profondément, et avec une finesse considérable, un point sur lequel je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez suivre, après vous avoir vu tenter une partie de –comment est-ce appelé ?- « hockey sur amygdales » avec elle, alors que vous dansiez. **(Excellent!)**___(__Là je suis écroulée de rire, mais le pire c'est qu'il a raison, je n'imagine pas Ron embrassé qui que ce soit minutieusement, profondément et avec finesse ^^)_ Je dois dire que même si elle n'est pas un parangon de grâce lorsqu'il est question de pas de danse, elle semble être gazelle à vos côtés. _(Re morte de rire ^^)_

.

il faudrait que vous retiriez vos mains de là où elles tripotent sans doute possible, ses seins. (**Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ^^)**Pétrir, caresser, câliner, dans tous les sens possible, mais ne _tripotez_ pas, sa poitrine ronde et pleine mérite mieux. _(Alala Severus *rêve*)_(Aë : des fois je mùe dis que si vos mecs/amants/maris lisaient vos commentaires, à mes bêtas comme à mes lectrices, ils seraient ou flippés ou ravis de trouver comme devenir votre bête de sexe perso XD)

.

En réalité, je retire mon commentaire, vous ne possédez pas la subtilité requise pour que cette appellation évite l'insulte et soit une appellation érotique à son oreille. **(Ah, ça... il a autant de subtilité que le cul de Maïté XD)**

**.**

Savez-vous ce qu'est un cunnilingus, M. Weasley ? **(Pas sûre qu'il sache faire ça XD)**

.

Voulez-vous boire sa cyprine comme si c'était un élixir de vie alors qu'elle gémit et tremble sous vous, sur le lit ? Parce qu'elle aime réellement ça, Merlin, faites que ce soit toujours le cas. _(Mais pourquoi elle épouse Ron ?! Pourquoi ?) _

Malheureusement, votre long nez chargé de taches de rousseur ne sera pas capable de frotter son clitoris alors que votre langue s'enfoncera dans ses profondeurs, seuls les hommes 'maudits' d'un bec comme le mien peuvent faire cela. _(Grrrr)_

_._

Et elle aime être fessée et s'entendre dire qu'elle est une vilaine fille, **(OMG, on en apprend des choses ^^)****, **c'est un des premiers jeux auxquels nous avons joué lorsque nous avons commencé notre histoire illicite. _(Je donnerai tout pour voir la tête de Ron lisant cette lettre :D_

_._

Elle m'aime, _moi_. _(Moi aussi je t'aiiiime Severus ! Oups désolée, un moment d'égarement.)_

Et alors que je m'apprête à la ravir à nouveau –fort et profondément, comme elle l'aime- je m'interromps brièvement pour considérer ce que _j_'aime. Dois-je vous en faire le dessin, M. Weasley ? _(Hum je pense que ça ira)_

.

Et par-dessus tout, j'aime qu'elle porte sa robe de mariée. C'est réellement une très belle robe. **(Oh, Severus, comme tu y vas là ^^)**


End file.
